


I See Fire

by XxDaydreamAMxX



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marissa makes a return, Why do I do this to my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDaydreamAMxX/pseuds/XxDaydreamAMxX
Summary: A letter from Makonnen to Marissa





	

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

 

Dear Princess,

 

Look. I didn't  mean  to do this. I didn't mean to kill her, I swear. And I don't have much time, but before I write anything else please do something for me.

 

Look after Micah.

 

He needs someone, Rissa. So  please . Please, look after him for me. Thank you if you do, and if you don't screw you.

 

 

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

 

Now, remember when we were the big trio at the school? Me, you and Dawn? We were all finally getting the treatment we deserved. Dawn wasn''t being bullied, I was finally being noticed and people treated you like the queen you are. Things were perfect until Apple had to ruin it all. She ruined your reputation, saying you slept with only Charming's and was sleeping with them at least twice a week. You went down in the dumps. In fact we all went down together. Because bros come before bows right?  
 

Bros being friends and bows being popularity of course.

 

We all watched as the rumors started getting bigger, the fire spreading. My biggest regret is not saying the rumors were false to Blondie. That would have helped you. But yet, I was too scared to.

 

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

 

We weren't supposed to become friends, you and me. It wasn't our destiny, in fact it was against our destinies. Though we went against our destinies and became friends, no one made a big deal. Thank Grimm.

 

I was walking through the hallways to get to the castleteria because I slept late that morning. That hallway that we met in, you later discovered, housed my little mouse hole. Yep, a literal mouse hole. I later had to be transferred to a quadwith Diùc, Simon and Nabbed which was a chaotic room. I'm getting off topic though.

 

I went out to the hallway, and saw the whole thing with your dad. I then went down to comfort you because it was the right thing to do. From then on we were friends

 

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

 

We weren't the best group of friends. We did drugs and smoked. We went to clubs, we got drunk and we did dirty things in general. We were the troublemakers, weren't we. Damn, good times.

 

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

 

Our friendship is about to be destroyed though. I can tell that this is about to end. I'm sorry.

 

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

And I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

 

I now feel regret not telling you I loved you. I feel regret killing your best friend. I feel regret about everything I've done. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was never our plan to follow our destinies, I know that because we both took an oath without Dawn knowing. Boy was she pissed when she found out.

 

Now, I see a war about to happen, between my mice and your toys. But, please go easy on them, they aren't prepared for this. Micah isn't prepared yet. So please wait a few months, let him get adjusted. Do it for me, please Princess.

 

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

 

Now, I'm not saying that I wasn't the only one who didn't want to do this. Dawn didn't want to kill me, but when we truced I accidentally stabbed her. You probably don't want to believe that, and you'll probably come to kill me once you figure out where I am. We all got to passionate with our destinies, didn't we? Headmaster #1 got exactly what he wanted.

 

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

 

My father died in the great war against the Evil Queen, your mother and father both think your crazy, and Dawn never got to turn back human. I feel so freaking guilty about this.

 

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

 

I'm sorry, please forgive me.

 

Your prince charming,

Makonnen King

 

PS: Don't try and find me, it's for the best Princess.

 

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

 

Marissa clenched the note with anger. What the hell was he thinking?! Of course she's going to kill him! She was going to kill all of his kingdom if that's what it took to get him out of hiding! Marissa ripped the note and looked down at Dawn again. A direct stab to the heart, it wasn't an accident. She had seen too much Killing Game animes with her killed Nutcracker for her to know this was an accident.

 

"Everyone! Get your guns and get ready, we're going to the mouse hole."

___

 

Makonnen heard screams from the mountain, screams of agony, screams of pain, screams of help.

 

He shook his head, his princess didn't read the note did she? He sighed. If this was going to be how she played it, fine. He'll just have to fight back.

 

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

 

Marissa walked through the fire, her iron sword dragging behind her. Where the hell was he? Marissa sighed as she walked through the flames towards the mountains. There, what was shocking. Makonnen King, with his original silver crown from high school on his head, was there. No armor, no weapon. He was there to reason.

 

"Princess, why would you do this to my people?" Makonnen sighed while smiling. "Your just like your high school self, always jumping to conclusions without having the facts first." They both shared a chuckle while Marissa shook her head.

 

"Nah, I did have the evidence." Marissa said, kissing his cheek. The sounds of heavy, struggling breathing filled the air.

 

"W-why Princess?" Makonnen asked in shock, holding his wound.

 

"You killed her, we made an oath!" Marissa cried, tears welling in her eyes as she turned around.

 

"I-it was… was an…" His words stopped mid-sentence.

 

"I'm sorry, Mako." Marissa whispered, standing for a few moments. She than ran away from everything. Her past, his corpse, her story, everything.

 

I see fire (fire)

And I see fire (fire)

And I see fire (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side


End file.
